lamentablenightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacket
Jacket is a peculiar Stray whose existence is filled with depressingly bad luck. Just moments after his birth, he was mistake for a Blight, and was attacked by a powerful Crosser girl named Lanette Hindfell, claiming to be an "ally of justice". Jacket managed to just barely escape the encounter, but did not survive unscathed. When struck by Lanette's Enomena, the hapless Stray's body became stuck in a condensed, physical state, unable to revert to Ether form. What's worse, the Crosser girl isn't about to give up so easily. Unable to hide and relentlessly pursued, Jacket is endlessly running away from the brutal Lanette. Eventually this race wound him up in Pebbleton, where he hopes he can buy some time before his eternal nemesis shows up again. Soon after arriving in Pebbleton, the Stray was able to make an urban legend out of himself from the brief moments in which he was carelessly spotted. Due to his beloved yellow attire, the inhabitants of Pebbleton dubbed the mysterious figure which appeared at night The Phantom Jacket of Pebbleton. Name After bonding with the Crosser Mirto, Jacket was allowed to keep his name, on account of Mirto not being creative enough to come up with a name that satisfied the picky Stray. Personality and Appearance Jacket is one of the few examples of a Stray whose appareance is not necessarily human. Without his clothing, he appears as a masked humanoid figure with pointy, frilled ears and an obsidian body from head-to-toe. The mask itself is expressive just like a real face, so it's a bit of an anomaly as to whether or not it's really a mask at all. Jacket's hair, also jet black, is quite unkempt and sticks up in spikey tufts. Although it seems that the Stray can see out of both eyes, only his right pupil - which is pure white and emits a slightly unsettling glow - is visible. Jacket tries to wear his signature yellow sports jacket and grey hat at all times. Although his main excuse is that it makes it appear more "bad ass", the real reason is that he feels it makes him look less frightning and more human-looking. It comes to the point where Jacket feels awkwardly "naked" without his attires (even though, as a Stray, he was not born with them), and becomes flustered if they become lost. In stark contrast to his haunting appearance, Jacket is a rather colourful individual. He is quite a bold loud-mouth, has sarcasm to spare, and prefers to let his actions speak a bit louder than words. Though he can be very insightful in his own ways, Jacket tends to be absent-minded when it comes his surroundings (and the people in them), leading him to appear rather bumbling and immature. His sinister looks tend to lead people to assume him something evil at first glance (whether it be a monster, a demon, or even a Blight); a repeated misconception that has landed him into more trouble than it is worth counting. As a result, Jacket attempts to be as aloof around strangers as possible, as much as his personality betrays him. This unfortunate circumstance has lead Jacket to develop a strange attraction and respect for the rare few who manage to see past his misleading guise and show him kindness. While Jacket's brashness often lends to a disregard for his personal safety, he is unnaturally tenacious in his concern for those he considers important to him. If need be, Jacket would not think twice about throwing his own well-being into jeopardy to protect them. Despite what his brazen attitude might suggest, being the constant subject of fright and terror can be an awfully lonely existence. To Jacket, a friend is something treasured above all else, even if he doesn't like to show it explicitly. Powers and Weaknesses Steel Body Jacket's power as a Stray is the ability to turn any part of his body into solid, tempered steel. On top of boosting his offensive and defensive capabilies in combat, Jacket can also transform the steel he generates into different shapes, including weapons and useful tools. The downside to this power is that any part he transform to steel is rendered immobile. Shapeshifting Finesse Due to Jacket's unstable state, he has a particular knack for shapeshifting his body. Jacket can morph into multiple forms, but no matter how hard he tries, he cannot get rid of his mask. Mini-Jacket Jacket expells a large portion of his own body and transforms into a miniature version of himself, becoming much less conspicuous. Jacket is only able to do this after bonding with Mirto since the amount of ether he releases would be too dangerous without her Ether supply. Mini-Jacket, although still able to use his steel generation, is much weaker and frail than his full form. Relationships Jacket's past life is shrouded in mystery, because of this he (currently) has no known friends or familial relatives. The only two people Jacket has formed any sort of connection with post-mortem is the Crosser girl Lanette Hindfell (who pursues him relentlessly under the false assumption that he is an evil villain), and his personal linked Crosser Mirto. Lanette Hindfell Lanette chases Jacket with tireless endeavour, having mistaken him for a villain of some sort, and views him as a pentultimate arch-rival... the Joker to her Batman, so to speak. She will stop at nothing until he is a ghostly smudge on the battered end of her mighty gavel. As of the end of Act 2 it would seem the two have resolved their misunderstandings, however the they still continuously bicker like rivals. Mirto Mirto is the Crosser who has bonded with Jacket, an act of desperation the two performed to save themselves from the monstrous Train. Her powerful Ether stream gave Jacket a much-needed powerup, enabling him to fend the train off long enough for the two to get to safety. Despite the contract's terms being that the duo cooperate until their mutual safety is assured, Jacket opted to stay bonded to Mirto, as he felt guilty for inadvertantly leaidng the Train to her in the first place. Now that Mirto's powers have fully awakened, Jacket figures she's going to need some help adapting. Jacket's concern for Mirto's safety is almost borderline neurotic. He worries about her constantly, having resorted to tailing her in secret just to make sure she is always safe. Jacket tries to mask his concern with a sarcastic and cynical attitude in front of Mirto, teasing her often and calling her "miss princess" as a nickname. Mirto finds this moniker rather irksome. Sophia/ Oriole Jacket first met Oriole during the beginning of Act 1 when he lost his hat. The young Stray girl had picked it up, and soon returned it to its owner. Jacket sees Sophia as a younger sibling of sorts, and finds himself worried about her safety at times. Category:Player Characters Category:Strays Category:Characters